Después de perder
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Aomine lleva días sin poder dormir tras la derrota contra Seirin. Una casualidad le lleva a encontrarse con el rubio as de Kaijo, Ryota Kise. Ambos chicos pasan un fin de semana juntos que traerá recuerdos y creará nuevos sentimientos. A veces después de perder, llega la verdadera ganancia. [Aomine x Kise] [Yaoi. Lemmon]
1. Aomine Daiki

_Ninguno de los personajes aquí utilizados me pertenece, es por ello que aclaro que no gano nada con éste escrito además de recibir sus comentarios. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores._

**Aclaraciones:** Ésta historia constará de tres cortos capítulos, en el último habrá una escena de sexo explícito.

Aclaro antes que nada que NO leo el manga, sólo veo el anime, pero me han contado algunas cosas que pasarán por lo que tal vez contenga un mínimo de spoiler, nada que facebook no te haya contado ya.

**—**

—**I—**

Llevaba días sin poder dormir y aunque para él se sentían como una eternidad, sólo habían sido tres días hasta ahora en que no podía conciliar el sueño, sus ojos ardían a pesar de que a ratos los cerraba para que descansaran, su cuerpo ya necesitaba descanso.

Estaba en su casa recostado en su cama, era temprano, el sol comenzaba a entrar por su ventana anunciándole que una vez más, había pasado la noche viendo el techo de su habitación como si éste pudiera hipnotizarle para que durmiera. Pero no fue así.

—Argh, maldición. —se quejó levantándose y estirando su cuerpo, lo sentía pesado, se sentía cansado pero tenía que ir a la escuela.

—Te ves muy cansado, ¿estás bien, hijo? —desde que había perdido, su madre le preguntaba eso cada mañana y él en vez de sentirse amado por su progenitora, sentía que ésta le recordaba su derrota cada día.

—Estoy bien, me voy a la escuela. —avisó tomando su mochila y saliendo de casa, ni siquiera esperó a que su madre le ofreciera algo para desayunar. No estaba de humor.

Pasó clase tras clase, se durmió en un par de éstas, después de perder en el primer partido de la Winter cup, les habían dejado un par de semanas libres de entrenamiento, pero todos sabían que después vendría lo peor. Estaban seguros que el entrenador les estaba guardando una buena dosis de _para que aprendan a no perder._

Daiki no quería ir a casa, tampoco había algún partido interesante el día de hoy, ninguno de sus conocidos jugaría así que no tenía ganas de ir a ver el torneo. Para su fortuna, Satsuki había tenido una reunión con el entrenador y era por eso que se había librado de su presencia y su constante palabrerío. No estaba de humor.

—Aominecchi~ —canturreó una voz tras él, después sintió un brazo pasar por sobre su hombro y el rostro de su rubio ex compañero de equipo muy cerca del suyo. Éste sonreía a pesar de la mirada poco amistosa que recibía por parte del aludido.— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó de pronto Kise, apartándose un poco del contacto pero manteniendo una mano firme en el hombro de Aomine.— ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó al no recibir respuesta.

—Sí, estoy bien Kise. —declaró tratando de seguir su camino. Kise le soltó pero mantuvo el paso que Aomine llevaba.

—¿A dónde vas?, ¿puedo ir contigo? —volvió a preguntar pero ya lo estaba siguiendo.

—Haz lo que quieras. —contestó en tono poco amigable. Estaba lejos de su escuela, ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde había estado caminando como para encontrarse a Kise de pronto.

Así mantuvieron en silencio su caminata, Kise no estaba seguro de la dirección que Aomine estaba tomando ya que el rubio sólo se dedicaba a caminar a su lado sin decidir el rumbo, él sólo le seguía haciéndole compañía. Al cabo de unos minutos más, el modelo no pudo evitar hablar.

—Debo ir a una sesión de fotos, ¿me acompañas? —Daiki giró a verlo arrugando el entrecejo. Todos en la generación de los milagros sabían que desde secundaria el chico era llamado ocasionalmente para modelar algunos atuendos de marcas que comenzaban a ser famosas, sin embargo, nunca les invitó o mencionó directamente que tenía ese trabajo, sólo se enteraron por las chicas que se acercaban constantemente a acosarlo.— Estoy seguro que habrá chicas bonitas, no tienen unas boobies tan grandes como de seguro te gustaría, ya sabes, las modelos tienden a ser más delgadas ya que se cuidan mucho y… —Aomine perdió el hilo de lo que decía Kise, sólo podía ver el rostro sonriente de éste hablar y hablar, su boca se movía pero el moreno no entendía qué estaba diciendo y sin darse cuenta asintió.

—Está bien. —dijo luego de varios minutos en los que Kise habló sin parar.

—Gracias Aominecchi, estoy seguro que no te vas a aburrir. —Y así fue como el moreno as de touou terminó en un estudio de fotografía de una revista para adolescentes.

Luego del inesperado _sí_ que recibió por parte de Aomine, Kise le tomó del brazo y lo dirigió hacia el rumbo contrario, cruzando con cuidado la calle y tomando el primer autobús que pasó, ambos llevaban aún el uniforme escolar así que era obvio para los que les miraban que no iban en la misma escuela.

Una vez que se sentaron en la parte trasera del autobús, Kise suspiró ruidoso y miró a su acompañante, éste miraba por la ventana sin ponerle atención.

—¿_Tan mal lo estás pasando, Aomine? —_Pensó Kise. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, desde que lo miró notó las ojeras bajo los ojos azules de su amigo, y no se necesitaba ser demasiado observador para caer en cuenta que esa falta de sueño era un daño colateral de su reciente derrota contra seirin, no, no contra seirin… contra Kagami.— Ya casi llegamos, ven. —una vez más tomó el brazo de Aomine y se encaminó hasta la puerta del autobús, tocando el botón del timbre para anunciarle al chofer de su bajada.

—**II—**

Aomine estaba sentado en un banco alto tras el fotógrafo. Habían pasado alrededor de dos o más horas, ya había perdido la cuenta y para sorpresa del moreno, no estaba aburrido, se había pasado el tiempo mirando al rubio cambiarse de ropa, ir y venir, moverse de un modo y otro frente a la cámara siempre manteniendo esa sonrisa en sus labios. Había una barra donde le permitieron tomar los bocadillos que deseara y mientras esperaba a que el rubio terminara, él comía y bebía —a nadie le importó si él era menor de edad— así que aprovechó y se tomó algunas cervezas mientras esperaba a Kise.

—Alejandro, ¿me dejarías tomarme una foto con mi amigo y después me la mandas? —preguntó haciendo su carita de niño bueno, el fotógrafo de nombre Alejandro no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía al rubio de varias sesiones para esa revista y no podía negarle algo tan simple.

—Tráelo.

—Gracias, eres el mejor. —dijo feliz y corrió hacia el moreno que no se había apartado del asiento donde estaba.— Aomine, ven, tómate unas fotos conmigo. —pidió jalando al más alto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo, arrugando la cara como era su costumbre cuando algo no le parecía.

—Quítate la chamarra de la escuela. —tras decir eso, Kise abrió la mencionada prenda y comenzó a retirarla.— No quiero que salgas con el uniforme, vamos a cambiarte. Vuelvo rápido Alex. —tras decir eso arrastró a Aomine hacia el camerino donde su amigo moreno le había acompañado a cambiarse una y otra vez.— Esto me quedó grande, seguro te quedará. También ponte éste pantalón. —y tras decidir el atuendo nuevo para su amigo, Kise le alentó a que se cambiara.— Vamos, vamos que Alex no querrá esperar mucho.

—Estás loco, ésta ropa no se me verá bien, es para niños bonitos como tú. —se quejó sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

—Gracias por decirme niño bonito, Aominecchi, también creo que eres guapo. —Kise sonrió malicioso, sabía que el moreno no lo había pensado y tampoco se lo quiso decir como un halago, pero poco le importaba, al final, su amigo cedió y se cambió.

La sesión de fotos fue productiva. Aomine no comprendió porqué el tal _Alex_ de pronto se acercaba y le acomodaba la ropa, o cuando le pidió que se cambiara de camisa y la dejara abierta, cosa que a Kise le causó mucha gracia ya que el rostro del moreno era todo un mapa de emociones.

Las fotos fueron variadas, en algunas Kise pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Aomine y con su otra mano saludaba a la cámara. En unas más el rubio aprovechó el lado dócil que estaba mostrando Aomine y le pidió que lo cargara en su espalda, y así fue, se sujetó a la cintura del mayor con sus piernas y con ambas manos sobre los hombros de éste mantuvo su equilibrio para posar hacia la cámara.

En la mayoría Aomine parecía una estatua de brazos cruzados que miraba en dirección al rubio, pero siendo un fotógrafo profesional, Alejandro no permitió que un cuerpo y rostro como el del chico se desperdiciara por lo que aprovechó en varias ocasiones para acomodarlo y que la foto saliera mejor con ambos chicos posando en ella.

Aomine no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esa tarde se divirtió y Kise pudo notarlo en su rostro.

—**III—**

—Ha sido una locura, no vuelvo a acompañarte. —dijo caminando ya con su uniforme de regreso a la parada de autobuses.

—Mooh, Aominecchi, admite que al menos te divertiste un rato, miré una sonrisa en esa cara malhumorada que tienes siempre… —dijo picando con su dedo índice la mejilla del moreno, que tomó la mano del otro y la apartó fingiendo molestia.— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Ir a casa, supongo que deben estar preocupados.

—Ven a quedarte conmigo, mañana no hay clases y podemos seguir bebiendo, conozco un lugar donde la encargada siempre me hace el favor de venderme alcohol aunque sea menor. —cerró un ojo cómplice sonriéndole a su amigo.

—Está bien, llamaré a casa para avisar. —Aomine no sabía que Kise le había visto tomando en la sesión de fotos, parecía muy ocupado. Aunque supuso que su aliento le delató.

Tras abordar otro camión, se bajaron a un par de cuadras del edificio departamental donde vivía Kise, ahí estaba la tienda de conveniencia donde el rubio sabía que le venderían alcohol sin pedirle ningún tipo de identificación aunque a leguas se le notara que era menor de edad, sólo bastaba con verle el uniforme puesto.

—Muchas gracias, nos vemos entonces. —Kise salió y guardó la botella que compró en su mochila, no quería problemas.

—¿Es alguna de tus fans? —indagó Aomine, caminando junto al rubio una vez más. Se había quedado afuera de la tienda mientras marcaba a su casa y hablaba con su madre, ésta pareció animada al saber que su hijo retomaba la amistad con uno de sus ex compañeros de secundaria.

—Creo que sí. —aceptó.— ¿Qué te dijeron en tu casa? —preguntó para cambiar el tema.

—Nada, sólo dije que me quedaría contigo y mi madre hasta saludos te envió. —confesó Aomine no de muy buena gana. Para ser honesto a su madre siempre le había caído muy bien el rubio, ya que era el único que se acercó a su familia cuando estaban en secundaria, también era el que solía visitarle los fines de semana o cuando salían de vacaciones en la escuela, manteniendo así el contacto entre ambos.

—Tu mamá siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, no sé de dónde sacaste ese mal carácter. —bromeó el rubio.

—Eso lo dices porque no la conoces cuando está enojada. —dijo Aomine siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

Y así se vio riéndose una vez más como cuando estaban en secundaria, Kise siempre tenía ese poder sobre él, podía sacar lo mejor o lo peor en su persona. No negaba que llegó a desesperarle en algunas ocasiones, pero en su mayoría la pasaba muy bien al lado del chico.

—¿No tienes entrenamiento mañana? —Aomine sabía que el rubio era muy responsable en cuanto a sus deberes con el equipo de básquetbol, así que supuso que beber demasiado no era una buena idea.

—No, el entrenador nos pidió vernos hasta el lunes, tenemos el fin de semana libre. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —llegaron al departamento de Kise, éste abrió y dejó que el moreno le siguiera mientras él iba prendiendo las luces pues el cielo ya se había oscurecido.

—Primero prepara algo de comer, muero de hambre. —confesó caminando hasta el sillón y dejándose caer ahí.

—¿Hambre? Si te la pasaste comiendo durante toda la sesión.

—Esos fueron bocadillos, no comida, tengo hambre.

—Está bien, pediré algo, porque no tengo mucho para preparar y tampoco sé cocinar. —Ryota había estado al pendiente de todo lo que su compañero hizo durante la sesión, no importaba si él miraba la cámara, cualquier pausa que tuviera era más que suficiente para girar a ver a su amigo.

—¿Tú no tienes hambre? —Cuestionó Aomine, ya que Kise iba a pedir comida por su insistencia y no porque él mismo tuviera ganas de comer.— No te vi comer durante toda la tarde. —puntualizó lo obvio.

—No en realidad, comí en la escuela. —después de llamar, esperaron juntos un rato hasta que el repartidor llegó con la comida, Kise comió un poco a petición del moreno, aunque fue éste último el que arrasó con la comida. Después, recogieron todo y fue Kise el que trajo de la cocina lo necesario para las bebidas.

Caminó hasta sentarse junto a su amigo en el sillón, dejando la botella de vodka, un recipiente con hielos y varias botellas de jugo para que pudieran mezclar más bebida cuando se les terminara la del vaso.

Apenas se sentó y Aomine se tomó de un trago el líquido. Estirándose para prepararse más.

—Con cuidado que tampoco quiero que tengas una congestión alcohólica. —dijo Kise algo divertido, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado. Sabía aunque no habían tocado el tema, que Aomine estaba junto a él porque no se sentía bien. Estaba esperando el momento justo para abordar el tema, pero fue el mismo Aomine luego de un rato de estar bebiendo quien lo hizo.

El moreno había estado tomando desde temprano una bebida tras otra en la sesión fotográfica, y aunque no se le subió el alcohol, no tardó en sentir un ligero mareo cuando comenzó a beber rápido ese jugo con vodka que ahora tomaba en casa de Ryota.

—No he podido dormir en varios días… —comenzó, jugando con el vaso entre sus manos, moviéndolo y haciendo girar el líquido que contenía aquel objeto. Su mirada estaba sobre sus manos.

—Tal vez no pueda comprenderte del todo, Aominecchi, pero… —hizo una pausa tratando de acomodar las palabras, no sabía en realidad qué decirle, sólo tenía en mente que quería reconfortarlo, desde en la tarde que lo miró sintió que todos esos sentimientos que había tenido por él en secundaria volvían. Deseaba hacerlo sentir bien, pero no sabía cómo.— ¿No es lo que querías?

Kise recibió una mirada seria de Aomine, su entrecejo arrugado dejando ver que no le gustó aquella última pregunta.

—Lo si-siento Aominecchi, n-no quise decir algo que… —movió sus manos rápido tratando de librarse de esa mirada que recibía por parte de su compañero, lo último que deseaba era que se molestara con él, quería que se abriera con alguien, que le contara a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo y no deseaba arruinar con sus comentarios esa oportunidad. Aomine necesitaba desahogarse.

—Está bien, tienes razón. —le interrumpió antes de que continuara. Tomó lo que tenía en su vaso y comenzó a prepararse más bebida ante la atenta mirada de su amigo.— Ésta bebida es de niñas, Kise. —puntualizó tratando de desviar un momento el tema.

—Y aún así te la estás tomando… —dijo el rubio entre risas.

—¿Me estás diciendo niña? —preguntó Aomine, su rostro serio fingiendo molestia.

Antes de que Kise pudiera reaccionar, tenía a Aomine prácticamente encima de él, haciéndole cosquillas y manteniéndolo contra el sillón, como pudo se libró de esos fuertes brazos que no paraban de provocarle cosquillas y cayó al suelo. El moreno permaneció recostado boca abajo sobre el sillón, Kise estaba en el suelo, miraba hacia arriba y aún mantenía la sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Duró así un par de minutos y después se sentó ahí mismo en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una vez más. Cuando lo miró en la tarde le había hecho la misma pregunta. Estiró su mano y comenzó a acariciar el oscuro cabello de su amigo, pasaba sus largos dedos entre las suaves y cortas hebras notando cómo el mayor cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

—Estoy mejor. —confesó.

Kise no pudo evitar sonreír, eso significaba que él había podido hacer sentir mejor a Aomine, y nada lo hacía más feliz. Mantuvo la caricia sobre el cabello del moreno, después pasó su dedo pulgar de forma suave sobre el párpado cerrado de Aomine, acto seguido acarició de la misma manera una de las ojeras que enmarcaba ese ojo.

—Ven, vamos a dormir. —El rubio se puso de pie, Aomine se movió con mucha pereza, no estaba borracho pero sí comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Fue consciente de que el rubio le encaminó hasta su habitación y ahí le ayudó a recostarse de un lado de la cama, aunque ésta parecía ser excesivamente amplia para una sola persona. Aomine no pudo evitar pensar en ello.

—¿Vives solo? —preguntó lo obvio. Recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de Kise.— ¿Tienes… pareja? —indagó una vez más, sintiendo la suavidad del colchón bajo su cuerpo. Kise le estaba retirando las sandalias que se había puesto al entrar a la casa, dejando como era costumbre sus zapatos en la entrada.

—No, tú sabes que entre la escuela, el equipo y el trabajo me queda poco tiempo. —confesó.— Siéntate para quitarte la chamarra, será incómodo si duermes con ella puesta. —jaló las manos del moreno y de un tirón lo hizo que se sentara, a pesar de que Aomine no estaba borracho como para perder la noción de lo que debía hacer o la destreza para desvestirse, le gustaba sentir que era el rubio quien se encargaba de hacerlo por él.

Kise retiró la estorbosa prenda y lo dejó en camiseta. Después acercó sus manos hasta el pantalón y con cuidado abrió el cinturón que llevaba puesto. El rubio sentía sus propias manos temblar ligeramente ante lo que estaba haciendo, Aomine se dejaba guiar por él como quisiera y eso le estaba excitando, esa actitud tan dócil, tan serena, tan impropia de ese chico rudo, terco, del orgulloso y egocéntrico Aomine Daiki.

—Te ofrecería uno de mis pijamas pero… quizás te quede el que me regalaron el año pasado en navidad. —dijo alejándose un par de minutos.— Sí, éste debe quedarte mejor que los demás míos. Puedes ponértelo. —dijo ofreciéndole la prenda.— Quizás la parte superior te quede apretada, pero el pantalón seguro te queda...

—Vísteme tú. —pidió el moreno. Todavía sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—Estás bromea... —El rostro serio del moreno le hizo saber que no estaba bromeando, así que Kise tragó saliva y le miró unos segundos.

Con una mano sobre el pecho, Aomine sintió que Kise le empujaba para que volviera a recostarse, entonces miró a pesar de la poca luz que había en la habitación, el temblor de las manos ajenas. Se deleitó mirando ese suave sonrojo que cruzaba todo el rostro del rubio mientras le bajaba el pantalón y después le ayudaba a ponerse el que le iba a prestar. Se volvió a sentar para que Kise le retirara la playera, dejándolo sin nada pues la que iba con el pantalón del pijama le quedaba muy incómoda.

—Iré a cambiarme. —dijo Kise y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia el baño que había en la habitación, y ahí se encerró.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Aomine desde la cama, acomodándose del lado que pretendía dormir. Se sentía cansado, pero creía que ésta vez sí podría conciliar el sueño.

—N-no, gracias Aominecchi, en un momento voy, puedes dormirte.

—Te espero.

Y ahí estaba Kise, completamente cambiado con su ropa para dormir recargado en la puerta del baño sin animarse a salir, respiraba profundo para calmarse hasta sentir que su entrepierna volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

—Y yo que pensé que lo había superado. —dijo Kise en un suave murmullo.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —preguntó Aomine desde la cama.

—Aah, estaba aseándome. —contestó el rubio al salir, apagó la luz del baño y caminó hasta la cama, ahí se recostó mirando de frente a su acompañante, ambos recostados de lado mirándose. Kise se había metido bajo el edredón que cubría toda la cama, ahora tapándole hasta la cintura.— Deberías taparte, más tarde comienza a enfriar.

Aomine se removió hasta quedar bajo la cobija, lo que no esperaba Kise es que el moreno se recorriera quedando tan cerca suyo.

—Gracias. —la voz ronca y serena de Aomine se escuchó en la habitación. Kise volvió de sus pensamientos y sonrió.— Necesitaba distraerme. —admitió, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía cansado, su voz lo delataba.

—Duerme, lo necesitas. —dijo Kise estirando su mano un poco sobre la almohada y acariciando el cabello de Aomine como lo hizo cuando aún estaba sobre el sillón. Paseó sus dedos una y otra vez por las hebras azules, después con su otra mano se permitió tocar el rostro del otro. Minutos después sintió un brazo de Aomine pasar por su cintura.

—¿Te molesta si te abrazo? —preguntó en un murmullo.— Siempre duermo abrazando algo… —confesó. Kise encontró esa información sumamente tierna, pero no pudo detenerse a pensar en ello porque la sensación de ese brazo rodeándole y el calor del cuerpo de Aomine estando tan cerca le estaba calentando.

—E-e-está bien. —contestó y sus brazos quedaron atrapados entre su pecho y el de Aomine, ya que cuando éste escuchó su respuesta lo jaló aún más para estar más cómodo. Podía sentir con sus manos la piel desnuda del otro, que no llevaba una camisa puesta y eso le ponía más nervioso.

Rindiéndose ante lo inevitable, Kise hundió su rostro en el cuello del moreno, aspirando el aroma tan característico que siempre despedía, ese perfume mezclado con su aroma personal. Tan él. Sus manos se deslizaron palpando el pecho de Aomine y se recorrieron hasta llegar a su espalda, abrazándolo por completo después de una lenta caricia.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, en lo último que pensaré es en dormir… —confesó Aomine, riéndose un poco, después besó la frente de Kise y volvió a apretarle contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento.

Y así pasaron la noche, abrazados. Aomine durmió esa noche como hacía días que no lo hacía, tan profundamente como si le hubieran dado algún sedante poderoso.

—**IV—**

—Despierta dormilón. —Era más de medio día y el moreno seguía dormido. Ryota tenía algunas horas despierto, incluso se había bañado y salió a la tienda por algo para desayunar.— Aomine, es hora de desayunar, luego puedes seguir durmiendo. —Kise sabía que después de esos días en que tuvo insomnio, su cuerpo ahora exigía reponer todas esas horas en que no durmió.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acariciaba parte del rostro y cabello de Aomine tratando de despertarlo. Éste sólo gemía quejándose de que lo estuvieran molestando. Kise sintió que el moreno pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura y lo jalaba hasta acostarlo a su lado de nuevo.

—Duerme conmigo un poco más. —pidió Aomine abrazando el cuerpo del rubio, que una vez más estrechaba como si fuera un peluche.

No pudo evitar reírse, la actitud de niño que estaba tomando el moreno le causaba gracia y a la vez ternura, parecía un pequeño cuando su mamá lo está despertando una mañana para ir a la escuela. Y él se sentía como una madre preocupada por lo tarde que era y que no hubiera comido nada.

—¿Quieres que te traiga la comida? —cuestionó viendo esa opción más viable.

—No, mejor quédate conmigo.

—Tienes que comer algo… —se quejó. Sus manos estaban pegadas al pecho del moreno, ejercían cierta presión para mantener una distancia prudente que no le provocara un _calor _incómodo.— Te la traeré a la cama. —dictaminó, tratando de librarse del brazo que le sujetaba firme, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el dueño de esa extremidad aplicara mayor fuerza y les dejara en una cercanía que le inquietaba. El grado de intimidad de ese abrazo era demasiado.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Aomine aún con los ojos cerrados, cosa que el rubio agradecía pues su rostro estaba ardiendo debido a la posición.

—Es casi la una de la tarde. —respondió.

Ambos cuerpos estaban de lado, mirándose de frente y a una distancia tan corta que podían sentir la piel del contrario. Kise llevaba puesta una playera cómoda y un pantalón, contrario a Aomine que sólo llevaba el mismo pantalón de pijama con el que había pasado la noche.

—Te bañaste, hueles bien. —puntualizó Aomine, acercando su nariz al cabello aún húmedo del rubio, sus labios quedaron pegados en la frente del chico que parecía un tomate debido al tono carmín que incluso sus orejas tenían.

—V-v-voy por el desayuno.

—¿Tú lo preparaste? —cuestionó desviando el tema como lo hizo el rubio.

—No. Compré algo.

—Un momento más… —pidió al sentir el forcejeo de Kise para librarse de su abrazo e ir por el mencionado desayuno.— Sólo… un poco. —pidió entre murmullos.

Lo siguiente que pasó dejó a Kise de piedra. Desde el día anterior venía sintiéndose excitado por el contacto tan cercano al que Aomine le sometía, sin embargo, el que ahora estuviera sintiendo la mano del moreno sobre su cadera, acariciando con las yemas por debajo de su ropa directamente sobre la piel, le estaba enloqueciendo.

El contacto era suave, los dedos parecían moverse por inercia, incluso se atrevería a decir que era un movimiento involuntario, pero para él, sentir esa mano colarse bajo la camisa sobre su piel era demasiado y sin poder aguantarlo más, de un salto se puso de pie asustando a Aomine que abrió los ojos al sentir dicha acción.

—Iré a calentar la comida. —apenas y vio la espalda de Kise al salir de la habitación.

_.:Continúa:._

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Es un extraño propósito perseguir el poder y perder la libertad."  
Sir Francis Bacon_

_—_

Muchas gracias a quien haya leído hasta aquí. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, no importa si es alguna crítica siempre y cuando sea para mejorar, todo para mejorar. Como dije, la historia tendrá tres capítulos cortos que iré subiendo a la brevedad posible. Mientras tanto, agradezco a quien lee y comenta.


	2. Kise Ryota

Sólo diré que agradezco muchísimo cada uno de sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz leerlos. Incluso algunos me sonrojan con las cosas tan bonitas que me dicen jajaja me halagan, en serio se merecen un enorme ¡Gracias! por ser parte de los que aún se toman el tiempo de dejar un review. Hoy en día está muy de moda el botón "Follow/Favorite" tan de moda que le decía a una amiga que es el equivalente al "Me gusta" de ésta página. Ya que sólo dan F/F pero no comentan nada. En fin... a lo que nos trae. Gracias por leer y espero siga siendo de su agrado.

**—**

—**V—**

—Estás haciendo trampa, no creas que no me doy cuenta. —se quejó Kise presionando con rapidez los botones del control que tenía en sus manos. Ambos chicos después del desayuno decidieron que lo mejor era entretenerse con la consola de videojuegos que tenía el rubio en su sala.

Kise después de salir como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación había decidido que se mantendría alejado del toque del moreno. No quería ni pensar en las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de dormirse. _"—Si sigues haciendo eso, en lo último que pensaré es en dormir…"_

¿Qué quiso decir Aomine con eso? ¿Acaso se había sentido como él ante la cercanía?

Lo peor de la situación, no era el _no_ saber, sino la vergüenza que le daba preguntarle algo a Aomine, no quería malinterpretar las cosas. Su amigo estaba pasando por un momento difícil y estaba vulnerable, él le había ofrecido su casa y su compañía para distraerle y pasar un mejor rato, eso era todo, así que no tenía por qué imaginarse cosas que no eran.

Aomine necesitaba un amigo, y él se comportaría como tal.

—Voy por algo para tomar. ¿Quieres? —ofreció Kise poniéndose de pie ante su actual derrota.

—Se me antojó una de esas bebidas que preparaste ayer.

—¿Esas bebidas de niñas? —dijo divertido, recibiendo uno de los cojines de su sillón directo al rostro.— Ahorita te preparo una.

Y así habían pasado la tarde. Aomine comenzó a beber más de lo que Kise hubiera querido permitir, pero el moreno no le hacía caso y continuaba bebiendo.

—Voy a bañarme, debo irme a casa. —avisó Aomine.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —preguntó. Kise no deseaba que el moreno se fuera, se sentía bien a su lado.

—Me gustaría pero, necesito ir a cambiarme de ropa y la tuya no me queda. —rió divertido.

—No seas engreído, tampoco eres mucho más alto que yo.

Aomine se puso de pie y miró al rubio que estaba sentado sobre la alfombra donde ambos habían permanecido toda la tarde jugando. Estiró su mano hacia el chico para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—No me pondré de pie, eres un par de centímetros mayor solamente.

—Ven —mantuvo su mano extendida hacia el rubio. Éste último se negaba a ponerse de pie, quería estar con su amigo pero evitar cualquier contacto era lo mejor—. No me hagas cargarte, Ryota —regañó en tono juguetón el moreno.

—Aominecchi —murmuró. Ante la mención de su nombre sintió un suave sonrojo que bien se podía adjudicar al alcohol que habían estado bebiendo así que no le preocupó mucho—. Bien, pero lo haré yo solo.

Se puso de pie por sí mismo y lo primero que sintió fueron las manos de Aomine tomarle de la cintura y bajar en un lento movimiento hasta la cadera. Kise sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos al sentir dicha acción, concentrándose en el cuerpo que tenía a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—¿Lo ves? —La voz de Aomine le sacó de sus pensamientos—. Estás mucho más delgado que yo, deberías comer más —Puntualizó, recorriendo sus manos una vez más desde la cadera hasta la cintura del rubio y deslizándolas un poco hasta la espalda—, ¿te sientes bien? —indagó Aomine. Kise parecía aletargado, los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre los brazos del moreno, su acción en un principio pretendía alejar esos brazos de su cuerpo y al final sólo mantuvo sus manos sobre esas fuertes extremidades que le sostenían.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —Kise se repuso después de unos segundos y la única pregunta que salió de sus labios fue esa. Casi había sido un murmullo. Con suavidad se soltó para no parecer grosero—. Te prepararé otra bebida para que te animes a quedarte aquí. Es sábado, tenemos clases hasta el lunes. —dijo desde la cocina, intentando sonar lo más normal que podía a pesar de que sus manos casi temblaban de los nervios.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Te prestaré mi ropa y lavamos tu uniforme, así nos vamos juntos el lunes. —la sonrisa en el rostro de Kise logró contagiar al _siempre_ malhumorado Aomine, que suspiró sintiéndose derrotado. Con esa sonrisa no podía negarle nada al rubio.

—Bien, pero necesito bañarme y…

—Eso no será problema —dijo comprendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir. Dado que no había ido a su casa después de clase el día anterior, sólo traía la ropa del uniforme y por supuesto la ropa interior que llevaba puesta ese día—. Hace unos meses me regalaron un paquete de bóxers que seguro te quedan bien, son de la marca para la que trabajé, me dieron varias prendas diferentes pero no todo era de mi talla —admitió caminando en dirección a su habitación, seguido de Aomine.

Luego de que el rubio le mostrara varias prendas de diversas marcas que no le habían quedado, Aomine se probó las que parecían más cómodas para andar en casa, y al final sólo se quedó con la ropa interior. Se bañó y salió vistiendo únicamente un bóxer negro que en el elástico traía escritas unas letras rojas con el nombre de la marca a la que pertenecían.

—¿Te molesta si me quedo así? —cuestionó llegando a la cocina, donde el rubio preparaba unas sopas instantáneas para la cena.

—No… no… ¿no te quedó nada de lo que te presté? —Dijo tartamudeando sin querer. Aomine negó con la cabeza en silencio. Kise no apartaba la vista del cuerpo de su amigo, de esas piernas que aún se veían un poco húmedas, subió la vista hasta llegar a las abdominales que se marcaban como si hubieran sido dibujadas por un artista sobre el cuerpo del moreno, el pecho estaba igual de trabajado y no había necesidad de mencionar sus brazos. Una toalla colgaba sobre su cuello y sus cortos cabellos aún goteaban—. Cerraré las ventanas —dijo caminando hasta la sala—, no quiero tener al club de vecinas tocando a la puerta en un rato —mencionó divertido, tratando de cortar la tensión que se formó en su cuerpo después de ver al otro.

El complejo de edificios donde vivía Kise, tenían una vista hermosa hacia la ciudad a través de grandes ventanales en cada departamento y era por eso mismo que había mencionado el asunto de las ventanas. Aunque en verdad lo había hecho para romper la tensión, _su propia tensión._

—**VI—**

Pasaron la noche tomando, Kise ya se sentía mucho más mareado de lo que debería admitir, estaba oficialmente borracho. Prepararon mucha bebida, incluso fueron por más vodka antes de comenzar a jugar, fue Kise el que propuso ese juego de cartas en donde el que perdiera tenía que tomar un shot de esa bebida de un color extraño que ahora se estaba terminando.

—Ya perdiste Kise, estás borracho —dijo Aomine, que sólo se sentía un poco mareado pero aún estaba consciente de todo a su alrededor como el día anterior. Kise por el contrario ya no se veía cuerdo—. Vamos a que te duermas.

—No estoy borracho, todavía puedo jugar más… Te voy a ganar, ya verás Aominecchi, en las cartas no eres invencible como en el básquetbol —ante las palabras del rubio, Aomine sonrió melancólico.

—Ya no soy invencible en el básquetbol —contestó ayudando al rubio a caminar hasta la habitación, dejándolo caer sobre la cama y acomodándole bajo la cobija. Le miró unos minutos en los que se permitió acariciar el contorno del rostro ajeno, acomodando unas hebras rubias que le cubrían parte de la frente y una de las mejillas. Kise era hermoso y él no podía detener sus extraños pensamientos.

Lo dejó ahí y se regresó a la sala, prendió la televisión y dejó un canal donde pasaban una película, no supo cuál era o de qué trataba, sólo miró sin prestar atención. Tomó unos cuantos vasos más de la bebida preparada sintiéndose un poco ebrio y se quedó dormido de forma incómoda en el sillón con la televisión alumbrándole el rostro.

—**VII—**

Kise se despertó cuando sintió los rayos del sol darle directo en la cara. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a cerrar las cortinas para que la luz no le despertara tan temprano, pero ésta vez ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado a la cama. Se medio incorporó sobre sus codos mirando alrededor, por un momento no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hizo el día anterior y por qué sentía ese dolor de cabeza y ese malestar típico de una resaca.

Cuando los circuitos en su cerebro conectaron, giró su vista a un lado y no había nadie ahí, se levantó como pudo y a tropezones llegó hasta la sala donde la televisión aún estaba prendida y el moreno, en ropa interior, estaba mal acomodado en el sillón que no podía contener el cuerpo tan largo del chico.

Lo único que pudo preguntarse Kise fue, ¿qué había hecho para que el otro se durmiera ahí y no en la cama a su lado?

Tomó con ambas manos su cabeza y su expresión de preocupación aumentó. ¡No recordaba nada de la noche anterior!

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

—_Calma Kise, si hubieras hecho algo que le hiciera enojar simplemente se hubiera ido, no estaría aquí esperándote en la sala —_los pensamientos del rubio trataban de tranquilizarle, él mismo se daba explicaciones coherentes a la situación. Luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, escuchó que el mayor se quejaba mientras giraba en el pequeño espacio que era el sillón. Esa fue su oportunidad para comprobar si algo andaba mal o sólo se había quedado dormido ahí después de beber mucho—. Aominecchi, ven a la cama, el sillón es muy pequeño y te dolerá la espalda.

Aomine restregó sus manos en la cara, tallando sus ojos principalmente para recuperar un poco la visión.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —cuestionó viendo al rubio despertarle.

—Con una terrible resaca, ¿y tú?

Aomine no pudo evitar reírse.

—Me duele la espalda —confesó, parpadeando pesado debido al sueño que sentía.

—Vamos a la cama —El moreno se dejó guiar por el rubio y después de cerrar las cortinas dejando el cuarto en penumbras, se volvieron a acostar, quedando frente a frente.

Tras unos minutos en total silencio, Kise no podía ni quería quedarse con la curiosidad de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Daiki mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba justo frente al rubio.

—¿Qué hice ayer? —preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar del dolor.

—Tomar hasta emborracharte, ¿no te diste una idea con la resaca que estás sintiendo?

—No te burles, Aominecchi. En serio, ¿qué hice para que te quedaras en el sillón?

Aomine guardó silencio, no hubo un comentario de burla ni una respuesta sarcástica, mucho menos dijo algo de forma molesta. Kise comprendió que de alguna manera dijo algo que le hizo sentir mal.

—Lo que sea que haya hecho o dicho, lo siento, estaba borracho y no sabía lo que…

—No hiciste nada, es sólo que… —hizo una pausa y Kise estaba a la expectativa, Aomine abrió sus ojos y los fijó en los de color miel que tenía frente a él—. No querías dormirte y yo me sentía cansado —mintió.

No existía una razón válida para explicarle a Kise el deseo que tenía cuando lo recostó en la cama, ese deseo de arrancarle la ropa y besarle cada parte de piel expuesta hasta dejarle marcas por donde pasaran sus labios. Esa fuerza que le decía _hazlo tuyo, aquí, ahora._

Cuando levantó a Kise y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la habitación el contacto tan íntimo que tuvo con la piel del chico fue suficiente para encenderle y lograr que cada poro de la piel se le erizara, quería poseer ese cuerpo delgado. Quería a Kise, pero lo quería en sus cinco sentidos gritando su nombre al compás de sus embestidas, lo quería pidiéndole por más. Aomine no deseaba un muñeco borracho que no supiera ni lo que estaba haciendo… quería al ruidoso Ryota Kise clamando y exigiendo más ante cada estocada que le llenara.

Pero ahora que había amanecido no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que en estos momentos Kise no se negaría a nada por la lástima que sentía hacia su patética situación y lo último que necesitaba era sexo por caridad. Sabía que Kise hacía las cosas con la mejor intención, y por eso mismo no se iba a aprovechar insinuando algo como eso.

Estaba dispuesto a esperar, cuando él pudiera superar su estúpida situación entonces trataría algo más con el rubio. Antes no.

—**VIII—**

El domingo prácticamente lo pasaron acostados, sólo se levantaron para comer y después regresaban a seguir vegetando en la cama. El lunes salieron ambos de la casa de Kise y se separaron para tomar el transporte que les llevaría directo a sus respectivas escuelas.

Kise mantuvo un contacto regular con Aomine durante la siguiente semana a través de mensajes de texto y una ocasional llamada, no se pudieron ver ni un solo momento ya que el equipo de Kaijo estaba en la semifinal y el entrenamiento al que eran sometidos era duro y Daiki lo sabía.

Durante el partido de Kise contra el odioso de Haizaki, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto al ver que ese agresivo jugador trataba de lesionar al rubio. Se sentía enérgico, furioso, con ganas de partirle la cara a ese personaje que nunca había sido de su total agrado, sin embargo y a pesar de todas las dificultades, Kise salió victorioso ganándose un pase directo a la semifinal que sería contra el equipo de Seirin.

Aomine se mantuvo a la distancia, en silencio y desde lo alto él apoyaba al rubio aunque no hiciera ningún comentario. Satsuki a su lado hablaba y hablaba sobre los juegos que observaban, él se mantenía callado tratando de no levantar sospechas, no estaba preparado para admitir frente a otra persona que no fuera el rubio, lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Los últimos días no había podido dormir bien, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más notorias, pero ésta vez no eran causadas por su anterior derrota. El mismo que le curó de su insomnio estando en su compañía, ahora en su ausencia volvía a causarle dicho padecimiento. No podía dormir extrañando al rubio, sentía la necesidad de confesarle lo que estaba sintiendo por él, pero se prometió esperar hasta que acabara el torneo, nada debía interrumpir la concentración de Kise en sus juegos.

El día que Kise perdió contra seirin, deseó estar a su lado. El rubio lo había dado todo y aún así su equipo no pudo ganar. Estaban fuera, habían llegado tan lejos pero no pudieron llegar a la final.

Buscó al chico y trató de entrar a los vestidores pero no se lo permitieron. Esperó fuera pero nadie salió.

—**IX—**

—A-Aominecchi. —Dijo sorprendido el rubio viendo a su amigo sentado afuera de la puerta de su departamento.

Era noche, el entrenador había hablado con ellos durante largo rato después de la derrota y luego él se quedó platicando con su capitán y otros de sus compañeros.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kise al ver el rostro de Aomine marcado por las ojeras. Se acercó hasta el moreno y en un movimiento que ni él mismo pensó elevó su mano hasta posarla sobre una de las mejillas del moreno y con su dedo pulgar acarició suave la marca que dejaba ver que seguía sin poder dormir bien.

—Tonto. Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte. —Dijo Aomine acariciando el cabello rubio y recorriendo su caricia hasta la espalda de Kise, donde ejerció presión para atraer el cuerpo delgado del chico hacia el suyo en un íntimo abrazo.

Kise permitió el contacto, incluso elevó sus brazos hasta pasarlos por los hombros de Aomine, apretándose contra éste.

—¿Te quedarás hoy conmigo? —fue lo único que pudo decir Kise, con el rostro aún oculto en el cuello del más alto.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado, Ryota —murmuró apretando al chico con una mano sobre la cintura de éste y la otra acariciándole el cabello.

Aomine sabía que no había sido el mejor amigo, conocía sus fallas y en el último par de semanas le había dado vueltas una y otra vez al asunto. Cuando jugó contra Kise la última vez se portó como un idiota arrogante –lo cual era su carácter la mayoría del tiempo con todos– aunque no tenía derecho de serlo con él, mucho menos con él.

Entraron a la casa, Kise se notaba cansado y además decaído. Esa era la desventaja de ser el _as_,porque aunque nadie lo dijera literalmente, toda la carga caía sobre ti. Cualquier juego ganado era porque el equipo se esforzó, pero si perdían, el _as_ no había cumplido con su obligación. Ganar.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando Kise tomó de la mano a Aomine y lo llevó hasta su habitación, tampoco hubo palabras entre ellos cuando ante la mirada del moreno, Kise se quitó la chamarra que llevaba, también la playera y después desabotonó su pantalón. Ryota estaba cansado y lo que más deseaba era dormir.

Aomine no dijo nada, imitó la acción del rubio quedándose en ropa interior, pero antes de meterse bajo las cobijas, le retiró al rubio el pantalón, éste intentó forcejear un poco pero al final cedió quedándose en la misma situación que el moreno. Un bóxer de licra era lo único que les impedía ver en su totalidad el cuerpo desnudo del otro, y peor aún, era la única prenda que no permitía que toda su piel se estuviera tocando.

—Ven aquí —Aomine se acomodó de lado mirando en dirección a su amigo, Kise se había recostado lo más lejos del otro cuerpo que la longitud de la cama le permitió, pero Daiki tenía otros planes y jaló al rubio hasta que la espalda de éste chocó contra su pecho—. Me pediste que no me fuera —Dijo en un murmullo sobre el oído de Ryota—, aquí estoy.

Kise sintió el brazo de Aomine pasar por su cintura, podía sentir el cuerpo del moreno tras él. Despedía un aroma que a Kise le embriagaba, conocía ese olor tan característico de su ex compañero de equipo, siempre había usado el mismo perfume desde que le conocía.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, así podía sentir con mayor intensidad el toque de esos dedos sobre la piel de su estómago. Aomine le sostenía con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza, el brazo le rodeaba la cintura y hacía que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran pegados transmitiéndose el calor necesario para calentar al otro…

_Esa noche ambos pasaron calor._

No fue mucho lo que tardó el rubio en quedar dormido a pesar de lo bien que se sentía entre los brazos de Aomine. Su cansancio era demasiado.

_.:Continúa:._

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Vencer sin peligro es ganar sin gloria."  
Séneca_

_—_

_Gracias por haber leído una vez más mi locura. Sólo nos queda un capítulo más y es donde está el lemmon, será un poco más corto que éste._

_De antemano gracias por comentar._


	3. Juntos

Muchas gracias a quienes me acompañaron en mi primera incursión con la pareja AoKise, advierto que no será la única vez que lo intente, aunque estaré intercalando entre Aomine con Kagami y de pronto con Kise, porque ambas parejas me gustan. Por lo pronto, quizás más tarde suba un regalito corto para Kise por ser su cumpleaños -y porque el viernes será el mío- sólo me queda decir gracias y espero leerlas pronto.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Kise Ryota!**

—

—**X—**

—¿Quieres ir a la escuela? —preguntó Aomine sobre el oído de Kise. Mantenían la misma posición en la que se quedaron dormidos la noche anterior. El rubio tenía la espalda pegada al cuerpo del otro.

—No, no quiero —contestó el rubio en un puchero, acercándose más al cuerpo que le tenía abrazado.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—Siempre —fue la respuesta espontánea de Kise, que ante lo dicho abrió los ojos que había mantenido firmemente cerrados. Sintió que el color se le subía al rostro y no se sentía capaz de girar y encarar al moreno, así que hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó el moreno, ésta vez tratando de darle un sentido de confesión a la respuesta de Kise. El modelo asintió sin girar a ver al más alto, sólo dando una contestación.

Lo siguiente que Kise pudo sentir fue la mano que estaba sobre su cintura apretarle firmemente hasta que su trasero chocó con la pelvis de Aomine, pudo sentir aunque dormido, el miembro de éste restregarse contra sus nalgas. La mano que estaba sobre su estómago buscó la mano de Kise y se entrelazó con ésta empezando un recorrido por el pálido pecho hasta llegar a la altura del corazón.

Aomine besó la parte trasera de su hombro, y después se recorrió hacia el cuello intercalando entre besos y mordidas, hasta dejar sus labios cerca del oído del rubio.

—Me gustas, Kise, me gustas mucho. Dime que también te gusto. —pidió en un tono que parecía exigir.

—C-claro que… argh… no —dijo Kise estirando su cabeza hacia un lado y dejándole el cuello libre al moreno para que siguiera atacándole en esa parte. Adelantándose al movimiento que Kise hizo para girar su cuerpo, Aomine le detuvo para que se mantuviera en esa posición.

—Me quitaste el sueño, Ryota —Aomine sentía un extraño placer al pronunciar el nombre del rubio entre sus brazos. Y por la reacción de éste, parecía que también le gustaba que le llamara así— Llevo días pensando en ti —prosiguió.

—¿Y qué pensabas, Aominecchi? —preguntó extasiado del suave toque del otro sobre su cuerpo.

—Que te extrañaba —los labios de Aomine estaban pegados al oído de Kise, sacó su lengua para mojar sus propios labios, lamiendo un poco la piel del rubio en el proceso—. Que deseaba hacer esto desde la última vez que estuve aquí —confesó moviendo su mano por el pecho de Kise dibujando su silueta.

—¿Qué cosa quieres hacer? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

El cuerpo de Kise estaba ligeramente arqueado, de ese modo sentía en su trasero la parte pélvica de Aomine, la cual por cierto ya estaba endureciéndose con rapidez al igual que la del rubio.

—Quiero hacerte mío —admitió. Aomine era distraído por naturaleza, a pesar de las múltiples señales que tuvo desde que conocía al rubio en secundaria, nunca se dio cuenta que éste tenía años sintiendo más allá de la admiración por él. Tampoco fue consciente de que él mismo estaba cayendo por Kise, pero el cambio de actitud que sufrió antes de terminar la secundaria le alejó de esos pensamientos, hasta ahora que había tenido tan cerca a Ryota y éste volvió a despertar sus instintos y todo eso que en su momento sintió y reprimió por él.

—Ya lo soy —respondió Kise. El cuerpo de éste ardía, su erección aumentaba con rapidez al sentir los labios de Aomine besar y chupar el área desde los hombros hasta el cuello y sus oídos, mientras las manos inquietas le delineaban el cuerpo, pasando por su pecho donde jugó con sus pezones hasta recorrerse hacia abajo en donde encontró el elástico de su ropa interior y apenas coló un dedo, parecía querer entrar bajo la prenda pero no hacía mayor movimiento que acariciar el hueso de su cadera—. Déjame voltear —pidió tratando de girar su cuerpo pero el moreno se lo impedía.

—No, ahorita estoy a cargo yo —contestó divertido escuchando la queja de Kise.

—Yo también quiero tocarte —se quejó el rubio, estiró una mano hacia atrás y apenas alcanzó a tocar el trasero del más alto.

—¿Qué quieres tocar? —indagó, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano que le había tocado el trasero para alejarla de ahí.

—Todo. Quiero tocarte todo —repitió excitado, sentir la erección contra su trasero y la ronca voz de Aomine sobre su oído no ayudaban a mejorar su estado de éxtasis.

—Pero yo también quiero tocarte…

—Podemos hacerlo ambos —trató una vez más de moverse. Aomine le detuvo de la cadera comenzando a embestirlo aún sobre la ropa. Las manos que permanecían entrelazadas se deslizaron hasta la erección de Kise y por sobre la ropa interior comenzaron a masajear esa parte, logrando que el miembro de éste creciera y se pusiera más duro.

—Quiero cogerte —murmuró Aomine sin recato alguno sobre el oído del rubio.

—Hazlo. Hazlo —pidió echando hacia atrás su cabeza, colocándola sobre el hombro del moreno.

Aomine soltó la mano de Kise y metió la suya bajo la ropa de éste apretando por completo la erección que ya pedía un poco de ayuda. Lo masturbó durante unos minutos al mismo tiempo que masajeaba con la yema de sus dedos los testículos de su compañero, provocando en éste jadeos y gemidos dignos de una película pornográfica.

—Gime con más fuerza —demandó Aomine.

—Aaaaah Aominec-chi. Qui-ero más. —pidió en voz alta, gimiendo ruidoso como su acompañante se lo pedía.

—¿Qué quieres, rubio pervertido? —el juego le prendía, sentir a Kise bajo su mando pidiéndole por más le estaba llevando al borde de la excitación.

—Moooh eres malo, Aominecchi. Estás jugando conmigo —se quejó.

Aomine aprovechó el momento para quitarle la única prenda que vestía el rubio, y retirarse la suya quedando así ambos completamente desnudos. Siguió masturbando al rubio con un ritmo irregular, rápido y lento, cambiando de velocidad para que el modelo se quejara debido a la ansiedad de correrse.

—Déjame besarte —pidió Kise—. Déjame verte.

Ante las súplicas repetitivas de Ryota, Aomine cedió. Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y miró a Kise que se recostó sobre la espalda, mirando hacia arriba al moreno. Se posicionó sobre el rubio sintiendo las piernas de éste que le envolvían la cadera para atraerlo, además de los brazos que rodearon su cuello, comenzando el primer contacto entre sus labios.

A pesar de lo excitados que estaban ambos, de que ahora con aquella posición Aomine sentía las nalgas de Kise chocar contra su miembro, el nexo fue lento, más que un contacto exigente, era un beso de reconocimiento. Kise jugaba con sus dedos entre el cabello de su amante, atrayendo a éste para profundizar el beso, sintiendo la lengua ajena explorarle y jugar con la suya. Mordían los labios del otro como si con ello pudieran dejar una marca de que ahí estuvieron.

Daiki se separó de los labios rojos del otro y se recorrió en húmedos besos, dejando un camino de suaves mordidas sobre la piel delicada que estaba besando. Sus manos serpenteaban los costados de Kise mientras éste se retorcía al sentir la lengua caliente de Aomine jugar con uno de sus pezones, envolviéndolo con sus labios y succionando como si tratara de obtener algo más de ese botón rosa.

Luego de atender ambos pezones, continuó en declive. Ésta vez no besaba, mantenía abiertos los labios exhalando sobre la pálida piel mientras su nariz era la que rozaba suavemente, disfrutando de los jadeos que Kise inútilmente trataba de reprimir.

Se detuvo una vez que llegó al área pélvica. Ahí mordió el hueso de la cadera y marcó un camino de besos alrededor de la ingle, llegando a los muslos y separándolos con sus manos para hundir su cabeza entre estos, no tocó el pene contrario con su boca pero estuvo cerca, dejando a Kise con las ganas y a punto de gemir una grosería, en vez de eso pasó de largo y lengüeteó los testículos, presionándolos con suavidad entre sus labios y deslizando el toque de su lengua un poco más hacia atrás, llegando casi a la entrada de Kise.

—Voltéate —ordenó Aomine, Kise no se quejó y giró su cuerpo, sintiendo al instante que el moreno le acomodaba levantándole el trasero y separando lo más que podía sus piernas para dejar su entrada a la vista—. Así a cuatro te quería ver —admitió divertido, su voz era ronca, estaba por demás excitado y ya podía sentir el goteo de su pene gracias a los sonidos y el roce con la piel de Kise.

Kise gruñó y gimió cuando sintió la mano de Aomine darle una fuerte nalgada, tan fuerte que seguro dejaría alguna marca.

—Eres un salvaje —Kise no pudo evitar reírse después de haber soltado la queja inicial cuando el otro le nalgueó.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó ignorando la queja.

—S-sí —respondió, de inmediato sintió una mordida en una de sus nalgas y después la lengua de Aomine recorriéndose hasta su entrada. —¡A-Aominec-chi! —Gritó apenas recuperando un poco de oxígeno después de la sorpresa inicial.

De forma hábil, el moreno separaba con ambas manos los glúteos de Kise, dándose mayor espacio para la labor que realizaba en su entrada. Ensalivó uno de sus dedos y junto a su lengua lo deslizó hacia el interior de Kise, escuchando el gemido ronco que éste soltó.

—¿Te duele? —Cuestionó Aomine, moviendo el dedo en el interior ajeno. Sentía un calor y suavidad inusual apretarle el dígito. Kise negó con la cabeza y siguió gimiendo al sentir un segundo dedo invadirle casi de inmediato.

Aomine metía y sacaba sus dedos con una rapidez digna de un atleta como él. Metía sus dígitos lo más profundo que podía en el rubio, separándolos lo más que podía abriendo espacio para que su miembro entrara con mayor facilidad en aquella estrecha cavidad.

Cuando el rubio sintió que Aomine retiraba los dedos de su interior se alertó, intuía por obvias razones lo que seguía y eso le asustó un poco.

—Es-espera Aominecchi —pidió, removiéndose y estirándose hasta un mueble pequeño que tenía junto a la cama, de un cajón sacó una botellita y se la dio al moreno.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Aomine más por inercia que por no saber lo que era.

—Lubricante, así no nos dolerá a ninguno de los dos —Explicó.

Daiki arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—No sabía que fueras tan experto en el tema —El comentario hirió al rubio pero al mismo tiempo le hizo saber lo celoso que estaba Aomine.

—No es eso, Ahomine —Se defendió, agregando un insulto al nombre de su amante—. Yo… yo quería… hace unos días pues… —El rostro de Kise se tornó tan rojo que casi preocupó al moreno. Éste ablandó su expresión y le sonrió.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —preguntó al ver la reacción exagerada de Kise.

—Sí, mientras pensaba… que… yo imaginé que eras tú.

Un segundo después de soltar aquella última palabra, Aomine le atacó con un beso que le robó el aliento, parecía querer comerse los labios de Kise mientras sus manos apresaban el rostro de éste con fuerza para atraerle y profundizar el nexo, impidiendo que el rubio se alejara en busca del oxígeno que esa acción tan apasionada le estaba robando.

—Eres un tonto —Se quejó Kise cuando fue capaz de hablar.

—Déjame cogerte, quiero tenerte completo para mí —volvió a pedir Aomine de esa forma salvaje y poco sutil que tenía. El sonrojo se hizo presente en Kise que dejándose guiar por el moreno, una vez más se puso en la típica posición de _perrito. _

Aomine cubrió de lubricante su pene y con sus dedos penetró unas cuantas veces al rubio para lubricarle la entrada. Dirigió su miembro metiendo la punta en esa estrecha cavidad, abriéndose paso poco a poco y sintiendo cómo la piel a su alrededor le apretaba el pene de una manera que le volvía loco.

Kise tenía la frente pegada a la cama, sus manos junto a su cabeza apretaban las almohadas al ser víctima de tantas sensaciones que le estaban enloqueciendo. Había dolor, se sentía extraño tener dentro de él ese grueso pene que ahora le embestía con fuerza, pero el placer que le estaba brindando no se comparaba con lo demás, su piel se había erizado, los dedos de sus manos y pies estaban apretados conteniendo el orgasmo que amenazaba con llegar de un segundo a otro.

Estaba conteniendo lo más que podía el orgasmo, quería sentir por más tiempo toda esa gama de emociones, de sensaciones que Aomine le estaba haciendo experimentar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Aomine. El rubio estaba tan urgido llenando sus pulmones con el oxígeno que sentía escapar que no le contestó.

Daiki estaba hincado tras el rubio, penetrándole con fuerza mientras éste se mantenía a cuatro recibiendo su miembro hasta el fondo. Dejó deslizar su mano por la arqueada espalda del rubio hasta llegar a los cabellos dorados en donde enredó sus dedos y sin cuidado alguno tiró de ellos hasta separar la cabeza de Kise de la cama.

—¿Te está gustando? —preguntó con voz de mando.

—Sí —admitió gimiendo entre doloroso y excitado por la reciente acción de su amante.

—Grita para mí —ordenó autoritario.

—¡A-Aominecchi! —Obedeció, siguiéndole el juego al moreno, debía admitir que aquella actitud tosca y mandona de Aomine le ponía más caliente—. Dame más, rápido —Pidió.

—Aquí yo doy las órdenes, Ryota —Sacó su miembro casi por completo, dejando sólo la punta de su pene en el interior del rubio—. Discúlpate —mandó.

—Quiero que me penetres duro —volvió a exigir, empujando su cadera hacia atrás para que el otro volviera a penetrarle pero sin conseguirlo.

—Discúlpate, Ryota y hazlo bien.

—Aaaaaah, te quiero adentro, córrete dentro. Vamos, discúlpame Daikicchi —La sola mención de su nombre dicho de aquellos labios ahora hinchados y rojos le inflamó el pene, mismo que dejó deslizar hacia el interior de Kise, comenzando a penetrarle otra vez con toda la fuerza que tenía.— Aaah así, así… ahí me gusta Daikicchi, dame más —gemía.

Tras tocar el punto _g_ del rubio una y otra vez logró que éste se corriera, apretando su hombría hasta hacerle terminar dentro de éste.

Luego de regular su respiración, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Kise había ensuciado las sábanas con que se cubrían así que éstas fueron a parar al suelo tras limpiarse la parte baja del estómago con las mismas.

—Eres un pervertido —se quejó Kise, sintiendo después de un rato de haber tenido aquel intenso orgasmo, un ardor en su trasero y sus nalgas— Me pegaste muy duro —dijo sobándose el lugar donde el moreno le había dado una de las nalgadas.

—Mira quien me llama pervertido, tú dijiste cosas más vergonzosas. Parecías muy acostumbrado —Daiki estaba recostado sobre su espalda y miraba el techo, su cuerpo aún estaba desnudo y su pene había vuelto a dormirse.

—Como si no supieras que son diálogos de películas pornográficas —dijo Kise sonrojándose—. Eres un tonto —Kise se giró para que Aomine no le viera el rostro.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio y Aomine se estiró hasta abrazar por la espalda al rubio.

—Pensar en que otro te haya tocado me molesta. No me importa cuántas tipas hayan pasado por aquí, quiero ser el único hombre capaz de tocarte —Confesó posesivo, apretando la cintura de Kise logrando que sus cuerpos chocaran.

—Nadie me había tocado, yo… lo hice un par de veces pero nunca con nadie.

—¿Eres virgen? —cuestionó sorprendido girando a Kise para que quedara recostado sobre su espalda y así poder verle el rostro.

—Es obvio que ya no lo soy —se quejó—. No pienses en burlarte —advirtió al ver los ojos azules observarle incrédulos.

—Nunca lo hubiera pensado, eres un actor excelente —Aomine se rió abiertamente al ver el rostro _ofendido_ de Kise—. En serio, nunca lo hubiera pensado, parecías todo un _donjuán_, siempre con tantas chicas a tu alrededor.

—…Y siempre miraba en tu dirección esperando una reacción de tu parte, cualquiera.

—¿Desde secundaria te gusto?

—Sí. Un tiempo creí que ya había olvidado todo eso pero… después del fin de semana que pasaste conmigo yo, me di cuenta que no era así.

—Me pasó lo mismo —Aomine hizo una pausa en la que llevó una de sus manos hasta entrelazarla con la de Kise—. Sólo que yo nunca supe lo que sentía por ti en secundaria, el básquetbol lo era todo.

—¿Y ahora no lo es? —preguntó sin creer que eso fuera posible.

—Después de perder… las cosas se ven diferentes.

—Gracias, Kagami —Kise miró al techo de su habitación y rió divertido ante el ceño de Aomine que fingió molestia por sus palabras.

—Idiota. Te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

_Después de perder_, nada había sido igual para ese par de chicos que se habían resistido a aceptar lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo sentían por el otro. _A veces había que perder para poder ganar._

.:Fin:.

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Nuestras dudas, son traidores que muchas veces nos hacen perder el bien que podríamos ganar si no temiéramos buscarlo."  
William Shakespeare_

_—_

_De antemano gracias por comentar y también por haber leído. Espero que el final no haya sido tan malo como acostumbran ser mis finales, jajaja no soy buena en la conclusión de mis historias, pero lo intento._

_Muchísimos besos y saludos a quienes leen, espero leernos pronto otra vez. _


End file.
